As we grow up
by stephy00
Summary: Hermione changes for her final year and hogwarts....she falls in love...Please enjoy
1. The New Headgirl and Headboy

My Life  
  
  
  
Hermiones POV:  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione tossed her newly black dyed hair over her shoulder as she adjusted hertight, black   
  
leather mini skirt, She also smoothed out her tight black tube top  
  
Hermione dragged her trunk down the stairs. They lefted about 9:00am. Hermione did her make up  
  
in the car. She appilied ice pink lip gloss and light pink eyeshadow. They arrived at the train  
  
station st 10:45. Hermione kissed and hugged her parents goodbye. Hermione stepped though the platform  
  
She put her luggage on and directed towards the Head Compartment  
  
Dracos POV:  
  
  
  
I spotted a girl with black hair,and black clothes. She look so hot. I ran a hand though my blond hair  
  
and sighed. I spotted Pansy Parkingson coming towards me "Oh Drakie-poo, i miss u over the summer" Pansy called  
  
not far behind her were Crabbe and Goyle. Pansy leaned to kiss him, i quickly turned around and Pansy fell onto  
  
my back "Get off me!" Draco said angrily.  
  
I directed towards the head compartment.Just Professor Dumbledore,Snape and Mcgonagall were there."Hello Mr.Malfoy  
  
well done on becoming head boy." Professor Dumbledore told him kindly,The other two Professors just nodded.  
  
"We are still waiting the arrival of the head girl." Professor Mcgonagall said.  
  
Hermiones POV:  
  
Hermione came to the head compartment, taking a deep breath, she pinned the head girl badge on her top.Hermione   
  
was nervous about meeting the headboy. Hermione slid open the door.  
  
  
  
"Excuse me,but u must be in the wrong compartment" Professor Snape told her. "No Professor, I'm very sure that  
  
I'm suppose to be here" Hermione responded, pointing to her badge "It's Me Professors,Hermione Granger and  
  
I'm pureblood" Hermione said. Professor Mcgonall and Snape looked shocked and for the first time,She noticed that   
  
Draco Malfoy was sitting with his jaw dropped open, He regained his posture and smirked. Hermione smirked back and  
  
winked. Malfoy raised a eyebrow at this.  
  
Draco POV:   
  
I couldnt believe this was Hermione Granger and she is a pureblood, and headgirl. I've liked her for a long  
  
time. I wonder if she will ever feel the same way.  
  
  
  
Professor Dumbledore began to speak. "Well done to the both of you.I hope you can look past your differences  
  
and come to an understanding of each other.It is after all your final year at Hogwarts.Also You both will be   
  
sharing a dorm.It will be shown to you after the feast" Professor Dumbledore said.  
  
  
  
Hermione lefted the compartment,with Draco not far behind her.She felt being turn around all of a sudden.  
  
Draco was staring at her with his blue-gray eyes."what do u want Malfoy" Hermione asked "Are u really   
  
pureblood" Draco wondered out lond. "Yes I'am pureblood." Hermione replied. "Than Iam sorry for all the times  
  
i called u mudblood" Draco said softly. Hermione raised a eyebrow. "You're saying sorry to me" Hermione said   
  
with sacrasm,"Are you sick,Malfoy" Hermione asked, She placed a hand on his forehead. Malfoy grabbed her wrist and  
  
pulled her closer, He pressed his lips against her, Hermione tried to pull away,instead she fell into the rhythm of  
  
the kiss. The scent of her perfume drove me crazy. I didnt want to stop kissing Mione.  
  
  
  
Hermiones Pov:  
  
I couldnt believe he was kissing me.I wrapped my arms around his neck.It felt so right on be in his arms.  
  
I had liked him secretly for a while, I've always wonder how he felt.I was glad that i was sharing a dorm with  
  
him.Suddenly Harry and Ron came walking towards us. I broke away from Draco quickly,blushing.  
  
"Harry! Ron!" i walked towards them. "I've missed you guys over the summer." They looked confused.  
  
"uhhh,how do u know our names?" Ron asked. Hermione was a little hurt, than relised that they didnt   
  
recogize her with her new look "hello, its me u bloody idiots ur best friend" Hermione told them  
  
"Hermione!" They both said at once. "lets go find a compartment and talk" Hermione suggested.  
  
"alright" Harry and Ron agreed. Hermione looked back at Draco and smile, "lets talk later" She monthed   
  
to him. Draco simly nodded.  
  
  
  
Dracos POV:  
  
The train slowed down and came to a stop. I went to help with the first years. Then I headed towards   
  
a carriage. I climbed in and shut the door. The carriage moved towards the school.  
  
I wonder what was to come of this year. Voldemort had died at last. My father was also dead.  
  
My mother was happy now. We both felt free to live our lives the way we wanted. I was thankful for that 


	2. Hermiones shocking news

My Life  
  
  
  
Hermiones POV:  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione tossed her newly black dyed hair over her shoulder as she adjusted hertight, black   
  
leather mini skirt, She also smoothed out her tight black tube top  
  
Hermione dragged her trunk down the stairs. They lefted about 9:00am. Hermione did her make up  
  
in the car. She appilied ice pink lip gloss and light pink eyeshadow. They arrived at the train  
  
station st 10:45. Hermione kissed and hugged her parents goodbye. Hermione stepped though the platform  
  
She put her luggage on and directed towards the Head Compartment  
  
Dracos POV:  
  
  
  
I spotted a girl with black hair,and black clothes. She look so hot. I ran a hand though my blond hair  
  
and sighed. I spotted Pansy Parkingson coming towards me "Oh Drakie-poo, i miss u over the summer" Pansy called  
  
not far behind her were Crabbe and Goyle. Pansy leaned to kiss him, i quickly turned around and Pansy fell onto  
  
my back "Get off me!" Draco said angrily.  
  
I directed towards the head compartment.Just Professor Dumbledore,Snape and Mcgonagall were there."Hello Mr.Malfoy  
  
well done on becoming head boy." Professor Dumbledore told him kindly,The other two Professors just nodded.  
  
"We are still waiting the arrival of the head girl." Professor Mcgonagall said.  
  
Hermiones POV:  
  
Hermione came to the head compartment, taking a deep breath, she pinned the head girl badge on her top.Hermione   
  
was nervous about meeting the headboy. Hermione slid open the door.  
  
  
  
"Excuse me,but u must be in the wrong compartment" Professor Snape told her. "No Professor, I'm very sure that  
  
I'm suppose to be here" Hermione responded, pointing to her badge "It's Me Professors,Hermione Granger and  
  
I'm pureblood" Hermione said. Professor Mcgonall and Snape looked shocked and for the first time,She noticed that   
  
Draco Malfoy was sitting with his jaw dropped open, He regained his posture and smirked. Hermione smirked back and  
  
winked. Malfoy raised a eyebrow at this.  
  
Draco POV:   
  
I couldnt believe this was Hermione Granger and she is a pureblood, and headgirl. I've liked her for a long  
  
time. I wonder if she will ever feel the same way.  
  
  
  
Professor Dumbledore began to speak. "Well done to the both of you.I hope you can look past your differences  
  
and come to an understanding of each other.It is after all your final year at Hogwarts.Also You both will be   
  
sharing a dorm.It will be shown to you after the feast" Professor Dumbledore said.  
  
  
  
Hermione lefted the compartment,with Draco not far behind her.She felt being turn around all of a sudden.  
  
Draco was staring at her with his blue-gray eyes."what do u want Malfoy" Hermione asked "Are u really   
  
pureblood" Draco wondered out lond. "Yes I'am pureblood." Hermione replied. "Than Iam sorry for all the times  
  
i called u mudblood" Draco said softly. Hermione raised a eyebrow. "You're saying sorry to me" Hermione said   
  
with sacrasm,"Are you sick,Malfoy" Hermione asked, She placed a hand on his forehead. Malfoy grabbed her wrist and  
  
pulled her closer, He pressed his lips against her, Hermione tried to pull away,instead she fell into the rhythm of  
  
the kiss. The scent of her perfume drove me crazy. I didnt want to stop kissing Mione.  
  
  
  
Hermiones Pov:  
  
I couldnt believe he was kissing me.I wrapped my arms around his neck.It felt so right on be in his arms.  
  
I had liked him secretly for a while, I've always wonder how he felt.I was glad that i was sharing a dorm with  
  
him.Suddenly Harry and Ron came walking towards us. I broke away from Draco quickly,blushing.  
  
"Harry! Ron!" i walked towards them. "I've missed you guys over the summer." They looked confused.  
  
"uhhh,how do u know our names?" Ron asked. Hermione was a little hurt, than relised that they didnt   
  
recogize her with her new look "hello, its me u bloody idiots ur best friend" Hermione told them  
  
"Hermione!" They both said at once. "lets go find a compartment and talk" Hermione suggested.  
  
"alright" Harry and Ron agreed. Hermione looked back at Draco and smile, "lets talk later" She monthed   
  
to him. Draco simly nodded.  
  
  
  
Dracos POV:  
  
The train slowed down and came to a stop. I went to help with the first years. Then I headed towards   
  
a carriage. I climbed in and shut the door. The carriage moved towards the school.  
  
I wonder what was to come of this year. Voldemort had died at last. My father was also dead.  
  
My mother was happy now. We both felt free to live our lives the way we wanted. I was thankful for that 


End file.
